Long Awaited
by IAmNumberOneLOL
Summary: Oikawa has always held Iwa-chan dear. Always. But there seems to be something going on with his favorite person. And Oikawa must put a stop to it. Otherwise, his life would be ruined.
1. Chapter 1

Oikawa Tooru sat back in his chair, lifting his chin off of his knees. He twisted his head, trying to relieve the ache that had built up in his neck. A sigh slipped out of mouth. He turned off his computer before standing up and stretching. His bad knee popped louder than his other joints.

Oikawa reached for his phone, dragging it off his desk. He lazily scrolled through his new messages, tugging off his headphones and tossing it onto his desk. Most of the messages were from a few of his old flings hoping to get back together. Oikawa's lips twitched in amusement and disgust. He was about to shut down his phone when his eyes snagged on a particular name.

Makki has sent him a message.

Interest piqued, Oikawa opened the message.

' _Iwaizumi has a girlfriend_.'

Oikawa's blood went cold, flowing through him and making his body to numb. There was a picture attached.

Oikawa stared at the photo, his whole body still.

Iwaizumi was standing with a girl with dyed blond hair. She was staring up at him with a clearly adoring look. Iwaizumi was looking down at her with a gentle, kind expression.

The longer Oikawa looked, the faster his breath came.

He really didn't like how Iwaizumi was looking at that girl.

As quickly as the cold came, it disappeared, chased away by broiling anger. His fingers breezed over the buttons.

' _Makki! So surprising to hear from you_!'

 _'Where did you get the picture_?'

Oikawa sent the messages quickly and plopped down onto his bed. He thumbed his phone until that offensive photo was back on the screen.

Anger flowed through him fluidly, quickly followed by gut wrenching pain. Gritting his teeth, Oikawa forced himself to absorb every detail in the photo.

The girl was wearing his school's uniform, appearing to be a second-year. She looked girly, delicate, and soft. Oikawa clutched at his bicep, kneading the hard muscle.

She was more pretty rather than cute. Oikawa knew he wasn't ugly, that he was good looking, but pretty girls were a different species than a handsome boy.

And Iwaizumi was looking at her with an expression Oikawa had rarely ever seen.

A message popped up onto the screen, effectively blocking out the photo.

' _Hanamaki told me you wanted to know where the photo came from. I sent it to him_.'

Oikawa's eyebrows furrowed and a small frown alighted his lips.

' _Mattsun, where did you take that picture?_ '

Half a second later-

' _Who is that girl_?'

' _When did you take this_?'

' _She and Iwa-chan look cozy. Do you really think they're dating_?'

 _'Iwa-chan is becoming popular. But the Great Oikawa-san still outshines him a hundred fold_.'

 _'Chill out, Captain.'_

Oikawa halted his flurry of messages, his fingers stalling over the keypad.

He hadn't meant to send all that. He was more shaken about the photo than he realized.

' _I took it near the school today. Dunno who the girl is. Maybe they are dating_.'

Oikawa sucked in a breath, his heart stinging. Barely thinking, he sent one last message.

 _'That's a funny joke, Mattsun. But all the same, the popular Iwa-chan should get a reality check. The Great Oikawa-san will do Iwa-chan a great service and show him how the real world is_.'

Oikawa tossed his phone over the side of the bed. The solid thunk it made when it hit the hardwood floor didn't even register with Oikawa. He stared up at the ceiling, his face blank, but his heart was shrieking in agony and his head was reeling.

 **I know, I know. It's a little short. The chapters will get longer, I swear. Please review. I don't mind if they are critics. Just let me know your honest thoughts.** **I realize that no one really likes these little messages, but, you know, they make ME feel better.**


	2. Chapter 2

Oikawa paused in front of Aobajōsai, scanning the small crowd for a head of dyed blond hair. He had come to school earlier than he usually did with the hope that he would find the girl in the picture.

"Oh! It's Oikawa-kun!"

"Oikawa-san?"

"Oikawa-senpai!"

A crowd of girls stampeded towards Oikawa. Oikawa smiled genially externally, but internally he was annoyed.

"Good morning, girls," he greeted them enthusiastically.

Most of the group tittered excitedly. One first-year even swooned.

"Oikawa-san, do you want to go to the movies after school today?"

"What about the arcade?"

"Karaoke!"

Oikawa held up his hands placatingly, an infectious laugh bubbling out of his chest.

"Girls, I would love to come play with all of you after school, but," Oikawa glanced down and appeared regretful.

"I can't."

The girls whined in unison.

"Why not?" A second-year girl asked.

Oikawa let out a sigh. When he looked up, a mischievous gleam was in his eyes, paired with a secretive grin.

"I'm playing detective."

The girls screwed up their faces in confusion.

"Iwa-chan seems to have gotten a girlfriend and he won't tell me who she is," he explained.

Even as he said it, the words "Iwa-chan" and "girlfriend" together made him feel physically sick. He kept his disgust and hurt off his face.

"If only I didn't have to play detective," Oikawa let the smile drop off his face, replacing it with a sad frown.

"Then I could play with all of you."

Immediately, all of the girls kept at the chance to help.

"We could find her!" They chorused.

Oikawa widened his eyes, filling them with sparkling hope.

"You could?!"

The group of girls nodded as one. A short third-year spoke independently.

"What clues about her do you have?"

She giggled at her own use of the word "clues". Oikawa laughed with her. He gazed at the crowd of girls, shifting his expression until his face was shadowed with seriousness and a touch of a silent command. The girls leaned forward to listen.

"She's a second-year with dyed blond hair. The top of her head should reach my shoulders. Her bag has a bunny clipped onto it."

Oikawa watched as the girls glanced between themselves, each trying to see if the other knew who he was describing, he held a finger, his face expressing realization.

"Ah! I forgot I had a picture."

He pulled out his phone, secretly checking the girls' faces. Most waited in anticipation, but a few looked at him with suspicion. Oikawa opened the photo without looking at it and turned to the girls. The girls all huddled closer, all trying to catch a peek.

"They really do look like a couple!" One of the suspicious girls twittered with relief.

Excited murmurs ran through the small crowd, none of them aware that Oikawa had stopped breathing.

Those words had felt like a knife through Oikawa's heart. He quickly shone of his pain and offered the girls a grin that appeared genuine.

"Iwa-chan is mean for trying to hide his girlfriend from me. Nice friends tell each other things like this, don't they?" He looked at the girls with big, doe eyes.

The girls quickly nodded their heads, sympathetic smiles on their faces.

"We'll find her, Oikawa-senpai!"

"That's right! Iwaizumi-san isn't being fair to Oikawa-san."

Oikawa added sincerity and joy into his grin.

"Thank you, girls!"

As the girls flushed with pleasure, Oikawa caught sight of Makki and Mattsun. He clapped his hands, gaining the attention from nearly everyone around him and the group of girls.

"I'm sorry, girls. I have to go to morning practice, but,"

He smiled, "I will see after school."

He extracted himself from the center of the group and jogged towards his teammates.

"Makki! Mattsun!"

The pair paused, glancing back at their captain. Mattsun already had a smirk on his face on his face and Makki watched Oikawa with an eyebrow slightly raised.

"Captain," Mattsun greeted.

Makki stayed silent.

Oikawa positioned himself beside Mattsun, which would force Makki to peer around the bigger third-year if he wanted to study his captain.

Oikawa sighed dramatically.

"Can you believe that Iwa-chan got a girlfriend? How shocking!"

Mattsun' smirk widened.

"You seem awfully jealous."

Oikawa's bottom lip jutted out.

"Why would I be jealous, Mattsun?" He pouted.

As quickly as the pout came, it vanished. He spread his arms wide and puffed out his chest.

"The Great Oikawa-san is already worlds above Iwa-chan in popularity. There is nothing for me to be jealous of."

He smiled with raised eyebrows and watched his teammates reactions. Mattsun just gave him a blank stare, clearly used to his captains antics. Makki, on the other hand, watched him curiously. He looked as if he was trying to analyze the volleyball captain.

Oikawa let out a sigh through his nose. He dropped his arms and widened his eyes in mock shock at Makki.

"You don't believe me?" Mattsun and Makki glanced at each other.

"How mean!" Oikawa spun on his heels, putting his back towards the pair.

"My own teammates don't believe me!" He whined dramatically, cupping his face in his hands.

He hunched his shoulders for effect.

There was a beat of silence.

Oikawa peeked over his shoulder and blinked. The pair had started walking toward the clubroom again without him. Lips twitching upwards, Oikawa straightened out. He tucked his hands into his pockets lazily as he watched his teammates abandon him.

Breathing deep, he erased the faint smile from his face and ran after the pair with a fabricated pouting expression.

"It's not polite to leave while someone is talking to you!"

...

"I found the girl you were looking for, Tooru-kun."

Oikawa looked up from his English worksheet, his face a blank mask for a second before morphing into something resembling excitement.

"Really?"

The girl in the doorway of the classroom crossed her arms and coolly studied Oikawa. Oikawa looks her straight in the eyes, refusing to flinch away from her analytical gaze. He was confident that she wouldn't be able to see past his poker face.

"Yes," she said after a moment of silence.

She walked into the third years room with no hesitation, but no one gave her a second glance. It wasn't unusual for underclassmen to visit their classroom. After all, Oikawa was there. The girl sat down in the empty desk in front of Oikawa.

"You don't have any lunch?" She asked.

Oikawa smiled and rested his chin in the palm of his hand.

"Nope."

The girl smiled back and mimicked his posture.

They stared at each other silently for a few minutes before the girl spoke up.

"Aren't you going to ask me for my name, or are we going to sit here staring at each other all day?"

Oikawa laughed. "I was patiently waiting for you to introduce yourself. I didn't want to come off as rude."

The girl smirked slightly.

"Sure you wouldn't."

She tossed a wave of dark curls over her shoulder before continuing.

"Fukumoto Chokichi, second-year."

She didn't bow or offer her hand for a shake. She just looked at him brazenly and coyly.

Oikawa tilted his head, smile ever present.

"Nice to meet you, Chokkun."

He raised an eyebrow.

"You said that you found her? I'm assuming you mean Iwa-chan's girlfriend."

His face remained in its interested formation, but it felt like he spoke around a rock in his throat when he uttered the word "girlfriend".

Chokichi leaned forward, bringing her face closer to Oikawa's.

"Ishida Marise."

Finally able to put a name to the face, Oikawa unconsciously let his eyelids fall halfway shut, and his expression showed contempt through the thinning layer of his facade.

"Ishida Marise," he rolled the name around in his mouth, finding it to be more bitter than he had thought it would be. He didn't realize his tone reflected his thoughts.

Chokichi tapped his nose with a manicured finger.

"Your true self is showing."

Oikawa blinked and leaned back, his mask already back in place.

"Chokkun, whatever do you mean?"

"She's right."

Oikawa jumped at the sudden voice beside him. Makki and Mattsun were seated in the desks on his right.

"Ack! When did you two get here?"

Mattsun rolled his eyes at Oikawa's dramatics.

"Since the beginning. Our captains off his game today," he said to Makki.

Makki nodded in agreement.

Oikawa scowled at them and crossed his arms.

"What are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be eating lunch in your classroom?"

Makki shrugged.

"You were obviously up to something, so we were curious. Besides..."

"This looks fun," Mattsun finished with a smirk etched into his face.

Oikawa puffed out his cheeks.

"I am your captain, you know!"

Mattsun gazed up at the ceiling solemnly.

"We know," he sighed devastatingly.

His eyes zipped right back to Oikawa, his smirk growing. Oikawa realized the middle blocker was mocking him by copying the way he usually acted.

"Ahem."

All three of the volleyball players turned their attention to Chokichi.

"I heard that you would hang out with the girls when you learned the name of Iwaizumi-kun's girlfriend, though I imagine you aren't really all that interested in following through with that end of the bargain."

Oikawa bristled slightly at the way she enunciated "Iwaizumi-kun's girlfriend", but he plastered a smile on his face and struck a pose.

"The great Oikawa-san always keeps his promises, though," his exaggerated expression melted away, replaced with cold calculation. "I am curious to know where you are heading with this."

Chokichi blinked at him innocently.

"I'm not heading anywhere with 'this'," she said, "however, I'm sure you would rather have a chance to speak to Ishida Marise sooner rather than later."

Oikawa sat back in his seat, a smirk twitching at the corners of his mouth.

"Hmm~" was all he said.

Chokichi examined her fingernails.

"I happen to know her. I could invite her to tag along on 'our' group date with you."

Her 'our' was tinged with sarcasm.

Oikawa smiled and clapped.

"That sounds wonderful!"

He tilted his head.

"And? What do you want in exchange?"

Chokichi smiled, her plump little mouth curling in amusement.

"I knew you would understand."

She leaned forward and waved her hand for Oikawa to do the same.

When he was close, she put her lips near his ear.

"I want you to help me with volleyball," she whispered.

Oikawa pulled back, studying the girl before him. She was clever, he had to give her that. But she was also ambitious and extremely competitive. He could see himself reflected in her wide, dark eyes.

"You don't seem very surprised that I'm on the volleyball team," she noted.

"I make it a priority to know the names of anyone who could be useful- I mean, who I could get along with."

The girl laughed softly at his deliberate 'slip up'.

"And who Iwaizumi-kun could get along with?"

Oikawa's face showed no change in expression.

Chokichi stood up.

"I assume we have a deal? If so, I really must be going. It's nearly the end of lunch."

Oikawa laughed.

"Why, of course, Chokkun! I am looking forward to seeing you and Ishida Marise after school."

Chokichi brushed her long tresses over her shoulder and practically glided out of the classroom.

"That was like looking at two Oikawa's," Mattsun said in mock horror.

Oikawa looked at him with wide eyes.

"What are you talking about? I'm way prettier."

Mattsun snorted and stood up. Makki followed suit. As Mattsun strolled towards the door, Makki paused and looked back at Oikawa.

"This would probably go a lot faster if you just talked to Iwaizumi about it."

Oikawa fought against the instinctual urge to crinkle up his face.

"That would be boring," he laughed.

And when he said that, he ignored the real reason why he would never talk to Iwaizumi about it.

Fear.

 **Ha ha. I'm a little late. Sorries! Also, I don't feel like putting things in italics, so just put up with these ' this'. Hope you enjoy. Please ALSO put up with any mistakes I made. Love y'all ;P**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Oikawa just barely dodged Iwaizumi. His ace was standing at the front entrance with his arms crossed and a pissed off scowl etched into his face. Even though Iwaizumi usually had a scowl on his face, Oikawa could tell the ace was seriously pissed off rather than it being his normal expression. Oikawa pulled his head back from around the shoe lockers and leaned against the cool wood. His eyes fell half-shut in thought as he tried to figure a way to get around Iwaizumi.

"Oh, Tooru-kun, there you are."

Oikawa blinked. Chokichi stood in front of him with her arms crossed under her large breasts. She tilted her head.

"Did you wait for us long?"

Oikawa's gaze flitted past Chokichi and landed on a head of dyed blond hair. Instinctively, Oikawa's poker face fell into place, and not a moment too soon. A wave of poisonous hatred washed over him, spilling down from his head and pooling into his chest.

Ishida Marise was standing in front of him. He could see how pure she looked, how her dark eyes glowed, how short and delicate she was, how soft she was. Everything he wasn't.

Chokichi smiled.

"Aren't we leaving?" She asked, her tone silently prodding him curiously.

Then her eyes caught on Iwaizumi's intimidating form standing at the entrance.

"Oh," she said in realization.

Chokichi turned to Ishida.

"Sorry," she smiled, "I forgot I had to run an errand. Go on without me. I'll go next time. Bye, Marise-chan!"

She quickly walked past Oikawa and headed straight for Iwaizumi. Just as she passed, she discreetly pinched Oikawa's arm, effectively snapping out of his daze.

Oikawa waved.

"Bye-bye, Chokkun."

He stared at Ishida as bid Chokichi farewell. He took a slow breath through his nose, but otherwise his true feeling were hidden behind a smiling mask. He held his out for a western style greeting.

"Hello, Ishida Marise-chan," Oikawa softened his smile, "I am Oikawa Tooru."

Ishida hesitantly reached out and shook his extended hand. Her grip was feather-light. Oikawa tried to resist the urge to crush her hand. He managed to keep from crushing her hand, however he couldn't help tightening his grip till she winced.

"Ah," Oikawa released her hand, "sorry. Shall we go?"

Ishida massaged her hand and turned her gaze to the ground.

"Where are the others? Wasn't it suppose to be us and a whole group of girls?" She asked, staring at the floor like it was the most interesting thing she had ever seen.

Oikawa laughed.

"Not really. Chokkun is the one who did what I wanted, so she is the one who got to choose who to invite and where to go. But since she said for us to go on without her, we might as well do as she wants."

She didn't really look convinced. Oikawa held back a growl of frustration. It was difficult to keep his composure up against the rage rolling under his skin

"I really wouldn't want to have wasted my time, Ishida-chan," he said quietly, a silent threat clawing its way into his tone.

Ishida looked up from the floor, a startled expression painting her delicate features.

Then,

"Oikawa-san! Were you waiting for us?"

"Chokichi-sempai told us she found the second-year."

"Where are we going, Oikawa-kun?"

A large group of girls started crowding around Oikawa and Ishida.

"Is this her?"

"She's cute!"

They all chittered excitedly, loudly. Oikawa remembered that Iwaizumi was just fifteen feet away. His head whipped around, his mouth opening, ready to play a part in his script. But Iwaizumi wasn't there. Chokichi wasn't either.

Oikawa could barely believe it. Chokichi had managed to get stubborn Iwaizumi away from the front entrance. And he could hardly believe himself when a flash of possessive jealousy raced through his body. It wasn't like Iwaizumi only ever did what his captain asked. But imagining Iwaizumi's rock-solid obstinance crumble before anyone other than himself made Oikawa want to punch something or someone.

' _Maybe I need professional help_?' He mused to himself.

Then he dismissed the thought, turning to the girls.

He fixed his eyes on Ishida.

"Is this enough people for you?" He asked quietly.

She startled, her eyes darting up to his face. She studied him quietly. Oikawa smiled gently and held his hand out to her.

"Ready to go?"

Ishida didn't take his hand, but she did look ready to go. Oikawa was about to let his arm drop when a trio girls clomped onto him, hugging his arms tight against their chests. The three girls glared at each other, transparently telling the two others to let go. Oikawa suppressed an irritated sigh.

"Come on, girls. Let's go play."

...

Oikawa walked out of the karaoke place, a gaggle of girls following him down the street. He kept pace with Ishida, watching her out of the corner of his eye. He hadn't had a chance to talk to her yet with how the other girls were clinging to him. They effectively halted his attempts to pull Ishida aside and speak with her. But he refused to be stopped. He wouldn't go home without talking to Ishida.

"So," Oikawa tilted his head towards her, "I heard that you were going out with Iwa-chan."

He jumped right in, leaving no room for his heart.

"That's right! Iwaizumi-san kept you a secret from Oikawa-senpai!"

Oikawa's eyes zipped to the girl who had butted into his conversation, an annoyed scowl trying to break through his mask.

Ishida blinked. Her expression slowly melted from surprise to confusion.

"I'm not dating Iwaizumi-senpai."

 _'I'm not dating Iwaizumi-senpai.'_

 _'I'm not dating Iwaizumi-senpai.'_

 _'I'm not dating Iwaizumi-senpai.'_

The relief that flooded through Oikawa was so strong, his facade completely disappeared. His shoulders slumped and he wobbled on his feet. A whoosh of breath escaped his lungs as his eyes slid shut. All tension left his body.

"That's great," he sighed.

Silence.

Oikawa blinked open his eyes. The group of girls were all staring at him, their faces the perfect picture of surprised dismay.

"You like her?!"

"I knew it!"

"Why her?!"

Ishida stared at him, her own face a mixture of emotions. Surprise, confusion, curiosity. Oikawa refrained from biting his lip. As he considered his next move, the group of girls descended on him.

"Oikawa-san, that's not fair!"

"Didn't you just break up with your last girlfriend?!"

Oikawa let his instincts take over.

A bright grin overtook his face.

"Girls, calm down," he laughed light-heartedly.

The girls didn't listen, throwing angry question after question at him. Ishida was also surrounded by a pack of girls, all of them in her face, asking questions.

"Let's all _quiet_ down," Oikawa spoke louder, his grin widening and his eyes half-lidded, "before I get upset."

His tone was threatening, the one he usually reserved for Tobio-chan.

The girls all froze. Silence reigned once again.

"Now," Oikawa said softly, "I want to talk to Ishida-chan alone. Anyone who tries to interrupt me..."

He paused, looking each girl in the eye.

"Will certainly regret it. _Okay_ ~?"

His tone was back to its normal playfulness, but even that couldn't hide the look in his eyes.

The girls all nodded, sweat beading on their foreheads. They grouped together closely and hurriedly walked down the street. Oikawa waited until they were out of sight before turning to Ishida with a soft smile.

"Since they're out of the way, how about we continue our talk?"

Ishida looked up at him with wide eyes. Oikawa tucked his hands in his pockets. He casually took out his phone and flipped it open. He pressed the buttons until he was back on the picture of Iwaizumi and Ishida. He turned his phone towards the unnatural blond.

"What are you and Iwa-chan doing in this photo together?"

Ishida leaned forward, her big eyes narrowing as she inspected the picture. Oikawa clenched the hand that was still in his pocket.

"He helped me find my contact lense," she said, looking up from the phone.

' _Liar_ ', his thoughts snarled.

"And then he said he knew someone with contacts. We started talking about contacts after that."

Oikawa stiffened up for a millisecond.

"Then we parted ways," she finished, her eyes keen as she watched the captain.

Oikawa resisted the surge of hope that rallied within him. Iwaizumi wouldn't possibly make such a loving face talking about someone he knew with contacts. He had to be making that face at Ishida. That was the only plausible explanation.

Crushing down the hope, Oikawa titled his head.

"Hmm~? Really? You two look lovey-dovey in the picture," he tapped his chin.

"I wonder who took the picture," he looked up, as if briefly giving it some thought.

Then he allowed his eyes to fall back on Ishida. She was looking at him wearily. He made a show of leaning closer to her, bringing his face a few inches away from hers.

"You're pretty cute," he murmured, tone slightly flippant.

He held out a hand.

"Wanna be my girlfriend?"

 **Wanna know why I don't use Makki's and Mattsun's real names when Oikawa isn't talking to them and I'm just narrating? Because when I first started writing this story, I couldn't remember their names except for what Oikawa called them and I kept forgetting to look it up. So I decided just to keep it that way through the rest of the story. I'll update a new chapter sooner or later. Thanks for reading**!


	4. Chapter 4

"Wanna be my girlfriend?"

Silence.

Then Ishida jerked back, her face flushed red. Her expression was a mixture of embarrassment and shock.

"W-wha-?"

Her arms went up protectively over her chest, her eyes sharp as she looked at Oikawa.

Oikawa raised an eyebrow, a smile frozen on his lips.

"Is something wrong, Ishida-chan?" He asked, his voice smooth and quiet.

Ishida took a step back. She studied him as her arms slowly lowered.

"I'm sorry, but I already have a boyfriend," she said.

Oikawa stood up straight. His eyes narrowed slightly, but otherwise he didn't react. She didn't look like she was bluffing. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose. He had to calm down.

Oikawa knew he wasn't at his best, the jealousy barring his keen observation skills. He imagined Iwaizumi asleep in his bed, face snuggled into the crook of Oikawa's neck, arms wrapped around his waist. Light streaming through the windows, the soft murmurs of his parents in the kitchen, the smell of breakfast wafting in the air.

In this world, Iwaizumi and him were together and it was peaceful. It was one of his most precious dreams. Right up there with defeating Tobio-chan and Ushiwaka-chan, obliterating their pride by grinding their faces in his first place award.

Oikawa opened his eyes and studied the small girl in front of him.

She was looking back at him with wide eyes, but she hadn't left yet. She was waiting for him to say something. Going by her expression, it was because she was both curious and she didn't want to be rude. From how she had acted earlier, she was shy, but could get through social interactions well enough. She was clever and observant, not as clever and observant as he was, but good enough to probably be able to tell Oikawa was more interested in Iwaizumi than her romantically. Though, Oikawa supposed, you had to be as dense as a brick not to be able to tell he wasn't interested her romantically, with how his facade had broken several times.

And she wasn't lying about her boyfriend. He could see the truth in the way she looked straight at him, her eyes clear of deception.

Oikawa decided to drop his mask completely. He tilted his head at her.

"You are an interesting girl. Who is your boyfriend?"

The flush had completely left her cheeks and she was looking at him in both wonder and satisfaction. She was satisfied because she got to see him without him playing an actor in a play. Oikawa could tell that she was the type who liked puzzles.

"Matsukawa Issei. He's on your team. I believe you call him Mattsun?" Her voice rose in pitch at the end, unsure about the nickname.

Oikawa's body stiffened. His face twisted into an incredulous scowl.

"Mattsun? MATTSUN?!"

Images of his traitorous friend ran through his mind, his memories shifting with the knowledge that Ishida was Mattsun's girlfriend. Oikawa could see the way Mattsun looked so amused, so smug, when Oikawa was burning with jealousy. The way he had seemed a bit tense after Oikawa had said Ishida's name.

Oikawa raked his hands through his hair and groaned loudly.

"Mattsun is so cruel, playing such a trick on me. And to think I didn't notice it! It was SO obvious!"

Ishida raised a neatly plucked eyebrow.

"Issei-kun said that it would help you with the person you liked."

Oikawa laughed humorlessly, his face a mixture of anger and disbelief.

"How?! It's not like this hasn't happened before!"

Ishida looked as though she was about to shrug, but then her eyes flicked to something over Oikawa's shoulder. Her expression shifted to one of understanding.

Oikawa had a feeling he knew who was behind him, and he had to force himself to turn around.

Iwaizumi and Mattsun stood not even 20 feet away. Iwaizumi's face was dark with anger and Mattsun was looking pretty pleased with himself for someone who was going to be in the doghouse with his captain for a long time. He was also looking at Ishida with such a tender expression that Oikawa felt like he wanted to punch his teammate in the nose. That would teach him to not stick it into Oikawa's business.

"What are you doing, Oikawa?" Iwaizumi's voice was as dark as his expression.

Oikawa refrained from biting his lip.

"Having a date with Mattsun's girlfriend," he said casually, even as his eyes zipped to Mattsun, blazing with unbidden anger.

"Isn't she pretty?" He asked, more than a little pugnacious.

Mattsun frowned at Oikawa for a second, but then his expression cleared. He probably saw that Oikawa was obviously rattled. A faint smile touched his lips.

"Yup, Captain. She's the prettiest girl in the entire school," he drawled. Even though he said it to annoy Oikawa, it was obvious he was serious about the complement to his girlfriend.

Oikawa's lip curled in disgust. He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Iwaizumi started stomping towards him.

"Oi, Shittykawa, what was that about this happening before?"

Oikawa's eyes went wide.

"You heard that?" He said, his voice small. Then he shook his head quickly and raised his hands.

"Wait, Iwa-chan!"

Iwaizumi didn't stop.

"I had a feeling you had done this before, but you have exceeded my expectations. You really are a shitty guy."

Oikawa took a step back.

"Iwa-chan, let's talk about this!"

Iwaizumi's eyebrows furrowed as he stopped right in front of his captain.

"You wanna talk about this now, Crappykawa? Alright, let's talk about it now."

 **Whoops. Hopefully this fixes it. Anyway, here is my fourth chapter of along Awaited. Hope you enjoy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Earlier, Just After School Ended**

Iwaizumi stood at the front entrance of the school, rage still burning from an hour before. Just thinking about it made him furious. He had been in the middle of talking to Kyoutani when he had been approached by a pair of girls.

 _"Your girlfriend is so cute, Iwaizumi-san!" The taller of the two gushed._

 _Iwaizumi furrowed his brows in confusion._

 _"I don't have a girlfriend."_

 _The girls paused. They glanced at each other._

 _"Riiiight," the shorter one said, obviously not believing him._

 _"You don't have to pretend, Iwaizumi-senpai," the taller one crossed her arms, "Oikawa-san already knows."_

 _Iwaizumi blinked. Realization prickled into his confused brain._

 _"What did that Trashykawa say?" he growled._

 _The girls flinched back at his sudden shift in tone._

 _The taller one straightened up, her own mouth turning down to match Iwaizumi._

 _"Oikawa-san said that you were keeping your girlfriend a secret from him. He wanted to know who she was so he asked some girls. They are looking for her right now."_

 _Iwaizumi's scowl deepened even further._

 _"If he doesn't know who she is, how do the girls know who he's talking about?"_

 _The shorter girl's courage returned to her and she spoke up._

 _"He had a picture of you and her."_

 _Iwaizumi fought to keep himself calm. Before the girls could say anything else, Iwaizumi spun on his heel and marched towards Oikawa's last class. But just before he made it to the end of the hallway, he stopped. He could catch the sneaky captain before he left school._

Iwaizumi's crossed arms pulled tighter across his chest, the ace trying, and failing, to reign in his fury. He almost couldn't believe Oikawa had went behind his back to find the supposed girlfriend instead of asking him directly. Almost. The ace knew that Oikawa was more sensitive than anyone realized. So he understood why his captain had went behind his back.

But that did not mean it didn't piss him off.

"Oh! Iwaizumi-kun, what are you doing here?"

Iwaizumi pulled himself out of his thoughts. A second year girl stood in front of him with a puzzled expression adorned on her pretty face.

 _She's not as pretty as Oikawa._

Iwaizumi frowned at the passing thought.

"Do I know you?" he said, not exactly trying to be rude but also not trying to be polite. He wasn't in the mood to deal with other people.

The girl shook her head, a smile replacing her small frown.

"Sorry," she laughed slightly.

She bowed a little.

"My name is Fukumoto Chokichi."

Iwaizumi held back a sigh, but answered "Nice to meet you."

Fukumoto smiled again. Then her smile morphed into a slight frown.

"Aren't you going to walk home with Oikawa-kun like always?"

Iwaizumi looked at her sharply.

"Why are you asking?"

He had a feeling he knew what she was going to say.

"Because I saw him walking to the back entrance of the school."

Iwaizumi was right. He practically sprinted out the door.

"Damn it!"

"Wait, Iwaizumi-kun!"

Iwaizumi definitely did not _wait._

His fury mounted as he ran to the back of the school. He didn't notice the stares his schoolmates were giving him as he sprinted pass him. All he was thinking about was how Oikawa was escaping.

He came to a stop in front of the back entrance. He scanned the faces of the few students milling about around him, but he didn't see Oikawa.

"Iwaizumi-kun, I said wait!"

Iwaizumi turned to face the second year girl, his mouth already pulled in a snarl.

"Where is that Shittykawa?" he barely kept himself from yelling.

He reminded himself he was mad at Oikawa, not some random girl.

"I expect he's with Ishida Marise," Fukumoto said casually, only slightly winded from her run.

Iwaizumi's eyebrows furrowed in confusion for the second time that day.

"Matsukawa's girlfriend? Why would he-" Iwaizumi froze.

He remembered meeting Ishida the day before. Someone could have taken a picture of them and sent it to Oikawa.

"That idiot!" Iwaizumi hissed. He rubbed his forehead tiredly.

He saw Fukumoto studying him. Immeadiately, Iwaizumi was on guard. He recognized that look. It was the look Oikawa had when he was searching for weaknesses in the team on the other side of the Volleyball net.

"Ishida Marise is Matsukawa Issei's girlfriend?"

She wasn't asking him. It was more that she was thinking aloud, solving something that she had been wondering about.

Iwaizumi knew then, for a fact, that Fukumoto was very similar to Oikawa. At least in how they were both calculative. And sneaky.

"Oikawa didn't actually leave this way, did he? He was at the front entrance."

He wasn't asking. He already knew the answer.

Fukumoto shrugged innocently.

"Maybe."

She brushed her long hair over her shoulder and gave Iwaizumi that calculating look.

"You know why he's doing this, right?"

Iwaizumi crossed his arms and scowled.

"Maybe."

Fukumoto smiled at how Iwaizumi threw her earlier words back at her. She tilted her head, just like how Oikawa did when he was teasing Iwaizumi.

"The Great Ladies-man Oikawa is in love with the Volleyball teams ace," she sang in a soft voice.

Iwaizumi's whole body tensed instinctively. Fukumoto hummed.

"You don't look surprised, Iwaizumi-kun. Don't tell me you already knew, but never did anything about it."

Her words were disbelieving in their nature, but her tone conveyed amusement. She was definitely the same type of person as Oikawa.

Iwaizumi had enough. He pulled out his phone and was about to call Oikawa when Fukumoto spoke up again.

"Both Volleyball clubs know how he feels about you. But neither know exactly how you feel about him. We all know you care about him, but we don't know if it's the same way he cares about you or if it's different."

Iwaizumi glared at her sullenly before punching in Oikawa's number.

"I think," Fukumoto touched a polished nail to her chin thoughtfully, "that you knew how he felt about you, but chose to do nothing about it because you were scared. You are still scared."

Iwaizumi paused.

"Scared of what?" he asked.

Fukumoto pursed her lips, her gaze intrusively observant.

Exactly like Oikawa's.

"You are scared of how he feels about you."

Iwaizumi almost laugh out loud. She wasn't exactly wrong, but she wasn't right either. Iwaizumi had known how Oikawa had felt about him almost as soon as the other developed the crush. It wasn't hard to notice, with how Oikawa flocked around Iwaizumi whenever they were together. Iwaizumi hadn't said anything at first because he had been waiting for Oikawa to confess. If Oikawa didn't want to confess then he didn't want Iwaizumi to know, so Iwaizumi didn't bring it up. But as the years slowly ticked by, Iwaizumi stopped waiting. He watched throughout the years as Oikawa's personality warped into what it was now. He watched the sensitive boy get beaten by time, the cracks filling with the need to have people like him, with the need to be the best, the need to win. He watched as Oikawa grew more and more insecure and more selfish. He watched Oikawa grow. And break.

Oikawa never brought up being in love with Iwaizumi and so Iwaizumi never brought it up either. And honestly, Iwaizumi was scared. He was scared to love Oikawa because he was afraid he would completely break the sensitive captain somehow. He was scared that if he broke Oikawa, the captain could never fix himself and then Iwaizumi would break as well.

Because he loved Oikawa. He loved him so much, it hurt. And it didn't matter if they didn't go on dates or didn't have sex. As long as Oikawa and him were together, without breaking each other, the ace was happy.

Iwaizumi pressed the call button and brought the phone to his ear. He didn't confirm or deny Fukumoto's guess, but he thought he didn't have to. If she really was like Oikawa, she would be able to tell that she was at least somewhat right.

"He took Marise-chan and a few other girls on a group date," Fukumoto flashed her phone screen at him.

Iwaizumi's phone went straight to Oikawa's voice mail.

" _You've reach the phone of Oikawa Tooru. Sorry, I can't answer the phone right now, but leave me a message and I'll get back to you later. Also, if this is Iwa-chan, I'm really sorry I didn't answer the phone. Please don't headbutt me later_."

Iwaizumi hung up the phone.

He was definitely going to headbutt Oikawa later.

The ace turned to the second year girl, who had been waiting impatiently.

"Could you tell me where they're at?" he asked gruffly.

Fukumoto thought about it, making a show of tapping her finger on her head and looking up.

"Depends," she said, "could you give my teammates some tips on Volleyball?"

Iwaizumi considered the girl in front of him. She really was clever.

"Alright."

Fukumoto clapped her hands and laughed cutely.

"I knew I could count on you, Iwaizumi-kun!"

But before he could go, he had to call someone first. He quickly tapped in the numbers. The phone was answered on the second ring.

"Matsukawa, are you free? I need you to come with me. It's about your girlfriend."

 **This was fun to write. All these little twists and turn. Even I didn't see them coming! What do you guys think about Chokkun? Devious little devil, isn't she? For all the comparing she gets with Oikawa, her observations skills aren't quite as refined as his and instead of charming people, she tends to rub them the wrong way. Anway, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Oikawa was having trouble breathing. It was like the world was crashing down around him and he was the only one crumbling with it. Iwaizumi was standing silently in front of him, his face a hard mask of rage. Oikawa caught a glimpse of Mattsun and Ishida over the imposing ace's shoulder. The twin looks of interest on their faces was infuriating. He saw now that they were obviously made for each other.

"How could you have not known, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa raised an eyebrow, forcing his gaze back to his best friend.

"Anytime anyone seemed to have an interest in you, I always blocked them from getting close to you."

Oikawa laughed. It wasn't a happy sound.

"Didn't you think it was weird that no one ever tried to confess to you?"

Iwaizumi scowled. He stayed silent. His hazel eyes seemed to drill into Oikawa's head.

The Volleyball captain felt increasingly uncomfortable, nerves and fear loosening his tongue.

"Do you know how many love letters I have ripped up? How many times I have gone to reject girls for you? How many times I have made them cry on purpose? I'm actually surprised that I'm still as popular as I am."

Oikawa's smile was more of a snarl.

Iwaizumi sighed, making Oikawa flinch. His body stilled and his breath stopped. He watched the ace with wide eyes.

Iwaizumi took a step closer and lifted a hand. Oikawa's eyes instinctively screwed shut in anticipation of being hit. Which means he was very surprised when a really gentle hand cupped his cheek. His eyes flew open.

Iwaizumi wasn't smiling, but his face was softer, almost tender.

"You really are a shitty guy," he said again, though it was a lot less angry and a lot more resigned.

Oikawa blinked hard, tempted to pinch his own arm to see if he was asleep.

"I really should have known. I know how you are, but it didn't occur to me that you would be so desperate."

Oikawa was stunned, so much so that he didn't refute it when Iwaizumi 'desperate'. He couldn't believe what Iwaizumi was saying. It sounded almost as if Iwaizumi knew exactly how Oikawa felt.

"Iwa-chan?" Oikawa whispered.

Iwaizumi took a deep breath and let his hand drop. Oikawa missed the warmth, but was distracted from his slight disappointment when Iwaizumi straightened. The ace looked Oikawa right in the eye and said

"I love you, Oikawa Tooru."

Oikawa couldn't help but suck a sudden breath in. When he did, the air caught in his throat and he choked. As he coughed, Iwaizumi's cheeks went slightly pink. Oikawa, from his doubled over position, reached out and grabbed Iwaizumi's hand.

"R-Really? Since when? How much?" He spluttered.

Iwaizumi shifted, appearing uncomfortable.

"Yeah. I've loved you since around the time you started liking me. And you can't measure love, Shittykawa," he mumbled, his gaze sliding away from his captain.

"Yes you can!" Oikawa jerked upright, his grip tightening on Iwaizumi's hand.

"If I can love you to the point where it feels like I might actually die without you, love can be measured."

Iwaizumi looked like he wanted to say something, but he stopped himself. Instead he helped Oikawa stand up straight. He was quiet for such a long moment that Oikawa was starting to get nervous. Then Iwaizumi put a gentle hand on Oikawa's neck. He sighed.

"I love you so much that if I hurt you, it would hurt me worse."

Oikawa shivered. His hand was about halfway to Iwaizumi's, the one resting on his own neck, when a voice called from behind the ace.

"Get a room already!"

Oikawa and Iwaizumi looked over at Mattsun, who was standing with an arm over his girlfriends shoulder and a wide smirk stretched across his face.

Oikawa bristled.

"Do you know of the word 'private', Mattsun?"

Mattsun shrugged, his grin not disappearing. He looked rather proud of himself.

"Do you know of the word 'public', Captain?"

Oikawa blinked. He had actually forgotten that he was outside and not alone. Mattsun wasn't the only spectator that he and Iwaizumi had attracted. Oikawa noticed Iwaizumi blushing so hard that it reached his ears. His face was set in a scowl, and even though he was very embarrassed, he stood tall and didn't lower his eyes. Oikawa smiled at his best friends stubborn pride, the way he wouldn't cower for anyone. Oikawa looked around at the passerby's, the nosy old ladies and the repulsed men. Then he looked back at Iwaizumi.

His mask fell back into place.

Oikawa threw an arm over Iwaizumi's shoulders, a whine in his voice as he said,

"Are you happy now, Mattsun? We did the punishment. Can we go?"

Oikawa leaned heavily on Iwaizumi, his eyebrows scrunched up and his lips pursed in a pout. He couldn't see Iwaizumi's face, but he felt the ace's muscles strain as he held Oikawa up.

"I can't believe you would make two guys fake confess to each other in the middle of the road, Mattsun. You're beyond cruel."

Mattsun paused before rolling his eyes. His expression said 'Yeah, yeah. I'll play along.'

"Whatever, Captain. Let's go."

He turned around, retracting his arm from Ishida's shoulder and holding her hand instead.

Oikawa sighed loudly, "Isn't he mean, Iwa-chan? We lost and he made up a really mean punishment."

He glanced around at the people, studying their reactions, and was pleased to see that most of them believed it. Some were skeptical, but Oikawa didn't care, as long as most believed his story.

Oikawa pressed his cheek into Iwaizumi's shoulder.

"Just kidding," he said quietly enough that only Iwaizumi could hear.

He almost stuck out his tongue, but managed to hold back. Oikawa lifted most of his body weight off of the ace, keeping his arm around Iwaizumi's shoulder. He maneuvered himself until his mouth was right next to Iwaizumi's ear.

"You're so cute when you blush, Iwa-chan," he whispered.

Almost immediately, Oikawa got the reaction he wished for. Iwaizumi's face went bright red. And though he knew what was about to happen next, Oikawa didn't regret a single word.

Iwaizumi shoved Oikawa away.

"Shut up, Trashykawa!"

Oikawa flashed Iwaizumi a genuine smile before jogging to catch up with Mattsun.

"Mattsun~ I never knew what a clever fox you were!"

Mattsun rolled his eyes. He looked at Ishida.

"See what I have to deal with?"

Oikawa put a hand to his chest, making an offended expression.

"I am appalled at your behavior, Mattsun. Makki knew of this, didn't he? You both like to pick on me."

Mattsun shook his head.

"We aren't picking on you and you know it."

His expression was serious. Oikawa pointed at him.

"You did have fun though," he accused.

Mattsun couldn't deny it. Ishida watched the exchange in quiet amusement. Oikawa glanced at her, feeling only slightly bad for how he treated her.

"Since Mattsun and Makki were so mean, I, the Great Oikawa-san, am going to punish them by making them buy Iwa-chan and I lunch for a whole week. And since I am so great, I shall provide lunch for poor Ishida-chan, who has to deal with the mean Mattsun."

Ishida shook her head, trying to tell him that he didn't need to do that. Oikawa held up a hand, his facial expression turning serious.

"I insist," he said softly.

His attitude said what his mouth didn't. He was apologizing in a rather roundabout way.

"Oi, Oikawa, buy your own lunch," Iwaizumi said as he caught up with the group, casually falling into step beside his captain.

"But Iwa-chan~" Oikawa whined.

Iwaizumi glared at his best friend. Then his face cleared as he remembered something. He grabbed Oikawa by the shirt, and for a second Oikawa thought maybe the ace was going to kiss him.

Then the ace rammed his forehead into Oikawa's.

As Oikawa grabbed his head in pain, Iwaizumi stood up, with his forehead growing red from the impact, and said "That's for ignoring my call."

 **Did I make this rated T? If I did, sorry. We'll blame Iwa-chan's potty mouth. There wasn't even a kiss in here. How disappointing. Sorry I haven't put this up earlier, but you know how it is. Procrastination is one helluva thing. I just realized something. I made the girls who Oikawa has been jealous of blond. I'm blond. Maybe I unconsciously want Oikawa, a fictional character, to be jealous of me. Wow. I'm a loser. Anyway, just so you know, this certain story line isn't done with, so look forward to seeing another fanfiction that follows this up. That one will definitely have some kisses in it. Until next time**


End file.
